The turtle races the HARE (cut) it's a pun :(
by Jacobconnellytv
Summary: Blake tells Yang she needs a haircut whilst Ruby and Weiss are dealing with separate struggles. Everything turns terrible. (Rated M for future plans ) i'm going to somewhat change directions than before, I had plans on murder and other extreme things but that has changed.
1. All fired up

Weiss just sat on her bed in silence, she was clearly flustered with the question... How could she go on a date with ruby? is it even norma- aaaaaaaaaaah!

"HELP!" Yang exclaims while breaking down the door and attempting to climb out of the ajar window, "what is it!" ruby asked with clear panic in her tone, she pulls out Crescent rose ready for whatever monstrosity enters the doorway...

Ruby was clearly suprised when she found out this dangerous monster was none other than Blake Belladonna. "Get here now or no sex for a month!" Blake screamed, a bit too loud for half of vital to hear, "never!" Yang cried out jumping from the third story window, Perfectly landing and running off using Ember Cecilia's recoil to give her occasional boosts.

"What the hell was that!" Ruby screeched at Blake. Blake responded silently holding only a pair of scissors up. Ruby understood fully... **AND NEVER WOULD SHE LET YANG'S HAIR BE CUT, TRIMMED OR TAMED!**. she pulled out crescent rose ready to attack when Weiss pounced on her, Ruby was taken to the floor with a deeply passionate kiss and didn't show any signs of struggle. Blake's curiosity peaked but understood that when around Weiss, it WILL be curiosity that kills the cat.

Blake sprinted after yang, knowing full well that this plan could only be active for a short time, because now that ruby knew, Lets just say that last time Blake crossed Ruby and Yang together it involved her being left completely naked at a beach 30 minutes away from beacon with 2 scroll cameras aimed straight at her.

As Yang was about to break into tree line where she was sure she could lose Blake a blade skimmed her right shoulder, not just any blade, but the sharpest most penetrating blade, one that belonged to Pyrrha Nikos. She was bolted in place, she knew she couldn't pull it out of her clothes and the tree, but what she could do is make sure her hair is covered by assorted limbs, that way it wouldn't be chopped off, oh how wrong she was. With one punch across the temple Blake knocked Yang out so she could do anything to her body. (which Yang constantly asked her to do when enjoying bedroom fun time)

Yang woke up, she was still attached to the tree but was glued there with Ren Industries adhesive, the stickiest adhesive on the market, and she found that 20 inches of her hair had been cut off, leaving only 5. Yang was Both enraged and crestfallen, There was a barely comprehensible scream and suddenly half the Emerald Forest was ablaze.

Yang kicked down her door (which had only just been replaced by the Janitor (A/N give the guy a break right?)) to see Weiss and Ruby snuggling in Weiss' bed, where there wasn't a weight limit, and Blake was reading one of her books, "you seem pretty FIRED up, did you like that pun? or did it not CUT it?" Blake was practically in tears, her abdomen hurt about how funny she found the situation.  
Yang said two words that changed the life of all four of team RWBY forever "we're through".


	2. Seeking Solace in a Green Robe

_**Hey Guys... Yeah Jacob here I would like to apologise for how long this chapter took. A friend of mine died quite recently at the ripe old age of 16 and whenever I wrote I went to extremely dark places... In one of my chapters I had Blake have a dream where she slit the throats of team RWBY and JNPR because of how betrayed she felt... Holy fuck looking back at that is scary... anyway I want you to all understand that I'm going through a hard time and that it may take a while between chapter posts. other than that Let's get back to the story!**_

* * *

Blake sat on her Bed loudly sobbing, All 3 other girls were out either in the combat grounds or in classes.

Blake called in sick so she didn't have to cry her eyes out next to the person she loved, TRUSTED AND CARED FOR!

"it's ok Blake, it was in the heat of the moment, everything will work out fine" came an all to familiar voice, "Ren, i don't think you understand, i didn't mean for it to go this far!" Blake was heavily wheezing in between sobs "I wanted it to be just a bit shorter for when we were in the shower or when in bed" Blake pleaded as if though she was asking for Yang's forgiveness.

* * *

"Yeah i just don't know what i can do" ren spoke into his scroll clearly defeaten after speaking so long with a crestfallen Blake.

"oh buy her ice-cream! *the elongated gasp nora does when realising something*( a/n i don't fucking know how to spell it! :p (it will be spelt as huoh from now on.) or you can bake her PANCAKES!, HUOH REN! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

"NORA! i'm not going to seduce her!"

"aww you look good without a shirt though"

_**(A/n are Ren and Nora going to get together hm?)**_

"look Nora, i really need you to take this seriously and tell me what you would do in this scenario" When Ren spoke these words Nora noticed the extra seriousness in his tone an- "OMG A PUPPY!"

* * *

Blake looked at the clock above Weiss' desk and saw that it was 4:59 "i've been crying for 7 hours" blake thought to herself "but wait it's 4:59? school ends at 3? Oh my god they're avoiding me!" Blake sobbed louder than ever thinking that Weiss and Ruby have betrayed her,"Ruby always taking her sister's side and Weiss HATING ME BECAUSE I'M FAUNUS"

Ren walked into the room again using his extra key incase he ever thought there was an emergency

"Blake, please come with me" said a stoic Ren with a lower hanging shirt than before showing off his pecs, It was clear Blake woke him up as he was also without shoes and in loose pajama pants.

* * *

Blake and Ren both walked around Beacon together, Seeing blake this upset made Ren feel a deep seering pain which he recognised as the pain he felt as he watched his mother die in front of him.

"i don't know what to do" these words were barely audible coming from Blake's mouth "Ren i think i might leave beacon... I just fee-

"Nope."

"wh-"

"Nope."

Blake giggled as Ren clearly immitated Ruby

"look, Blake, I'm not claiming to be a psychic but i know for a fact that if you leave Beacon academy-"  
Ren looked around for a couple of seconds thinking of the words to say

"I know that if you do leave beacon academy, it will not only be the biggest mistake of your life, but it will be the downfall of society in the future... If you ever leave our friendship circle we will never feel the same..."

"Ren, you're a good friend" Blake said holding down sobs, "and you're right... if i do leave this school, society will turn into hell..." Blake reached to the top of her head and untied her bow believing that she could trust Ren with the knowledge of her being a fauna.

"do you want me to massage your ears for you Blake?" Ren said sincerely

"you're not creeped out by me?"

Ren shook his head, not even slightly taken aback by this ordeal, "A lot of my friends were faunus, as a child, they were more mature and understanded consequences a lot more, they also taught me to channel my aura to give me Fauna-like senses."

"wow, that's very noble of you... Especially since faunus were more discriminated against back then..."  
Blake started tearing up again, somewhat because of how ren reacted and somewhat because of how she was remembering Yang's touch. Ren stepped forward and tried to start massage blakes ears knowing that faunus Ears are extremely sensitive and must hurt from being held down all day. But Blake flinched, ducking out of his way as if he was going to do what Cardin does to Velvet.

"it's okay Blake i won't hurt you... i know how badly they must hurt." Ren stayed still, not pushing himself onto Blake. Blake tilted her head towards Ren as a sign that he can massage her ears. Ren started to massage Blake's ears using an aura based tip which he leaned from Jaune (a/n Shoutout to "H'te Rarpee" and his Story "Massages") and general ability to pick things up fast to hear Blake purring, he knew that now she's purring and calm they can start to head back to their dorm rooms.

* * *

As Blake and Ren entered the hallway they could hear Ruby and Weiss talking to Yang

"Do you want to spend the night in my Dorm?" Ren asked seeing Blake was becoming extremely upset.

Blake gave a silent nod and hugged Ren from the side much like Nora would do, just a lot slower paced. Ren kissed the top of Blake's head and Head inside.


	3. A Morbid Realisation

Blake Applied Ren industries adhesive, that way when yang woke up, she wouldn't be dead.

Blake pulled out her hair supplies which involved a hair brush, a comb, extremely sharp scissors and a squirt bottle yang used on her to annoy her during sex and foreplay. She had the tools and the skill, now to get starte- Blake was out cold due to a swift kick to the jaw.

Following up the right boot was a large leg covered in armour, following the leg was a chest covered in armour and atop that was Cardin Winchester's head. "Now boys look at this, we've got a girl tied down and a would be rapist... we're lucky we saved Yang, but oh boy is it going to be hard to save her with all that hair." Cardin had a menacing look on his face. "Sky why don't you take care of this hair of Yang's..."

With one swift swipe nearly all of Yang's untameable hair was Gone. Leaving hair just about the length of ruby's. "Hey now boys why don't we take a look at this rapist a bit more... i can barely make out who she is with all these clothes covering her..." Dove seemed ecstatic hearing those words from Cardin immediately ripping down Blake's clothes... "hmm i don't think i can identify her either Cardin... maybe i should start to EXAMINE her?"

Cardin kicked the back of Dove's head so hard it knocked him unconscious "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! NOT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS THERE IS CCTV ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Cardin pulled Blake's shorts back on and ran with Dove slumped over his shoulder... "Okay maybe we can say that Blake was attacking Yang and we had to knock her out- but not after she got a cheap shot on Dove's head!" Sky and Russel both agreed and rushed to Ozpin, maybe if they get there first they will be more believable after all why would a criminal run to the police.

A voice sent chills down their spine... "You sick Children!" Glynda screeched, it was more piercing than a banshees, immediately they fell to the floor clearly under some kind of spell.

Cardin awoke in a dark room, aching and panicking he screamed for help, a slightly ajar door opened further revealing 2 familiar silhouettes ... it looked somewhat like Ozpin and Glynda but, it couldn't be, could it?

A familiar looking cane smacked Cardin across the face, slicing straight through his skin so he was profusely bleeding it seemed as though he could bleed out with how much was pouring out of him, luckily he was saved by a police officer gently putting Ozpin's cane down from Glynda's hand, who took the cane after feeling weak in the knees from the morbid situation she was in. He read the charges _**(A/N this is the burnie joel Boston cop thing mixed in with a skit called "Federal Maaasshhals" look it up it's hilarious!)**_ "Mista Winchesta, you've bin dragged ere by dis lovly gen'leman -" another officer by his side budged in "a lovly gen'leman e is too!" "under the grouns of 9 Rapes on a young faunus lady" he said coldy "a lil' biddy tiny winy faunus lady YOU MAKE ME SICK!" said the other Cop. "And an attempted rape on misses Blake belladonna!" Ozpin stepped forward at this point sufficiently calmed down, he was a man of few words but this isn't a time to stay silent " i not only hope you get 10 lifetimes in prison, but i hope you get the death penalty."

To hear this from someone Cardin revered made him snap, Suddenly letting out a flood of tears claiming his innocence and asking for his parents. "I need to repay you for having the idea of when someone's aura depletes outside of the battlegrounds their scroll automatically feeds us live video." Ozpin spoke softly but with venom lacing his words.


	4. Sorry, but I need this (unrelated)

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update you, as some of you may know a friend of mine had died recently, so I had to travel to Japan to attend the Funeral. It has been an upsetting time for everyone in my family and me more so than anyone else. One of the main reasons for my lack of posts is due to how dark everything is becoming... I am unsure as to whether or not I will publish some rough drafts to keep you satiated, but for now I don't think I'm in any state to write.


	5. Untitled because metaphors are cool

_**Hey Guys, **__**Jacob**__** here.**_

_**I want you all to know I'm probably not going to be writing for a while, I've explained in previous notes why but some friends on Skype are telling me to publish the stories I'm writing, not to satiate your desires to read, but because they're good and they made me happy, so I guess I'll try to write some thinking more for me, than friends who will read them... ANYWAY every time is diddling time!**_

**8:10** **Pm**

"So that's the thing! It wasn't Blake!" Ruby exclaimed, having told Yang as much as she could about the situation. Yang looked overjoyed and heartbroken at the same time, "How could I Mess up so badly! She probably hates me!" Yang screamed into her pillow.

**10:50 Pm**

"Guys can you please ask her to come back home? it's nearly 11! where is she?" Yang practically whispered the last part, she prayed that she didn't chase her off with her selfishness.

* * *

**11:40 Pm**

"Maybe we should wake her up?"

"Nora just sleep in my bed, you've done it before..."

"But you don't let me sleep naked!"

"Have you no shame Miss!?" Pyrrha joked, trying to imitate a 1500th upper class English citizen.

"Nora, if you get naked, I'm sleeping on the floor."

* * *

**11:41**

"Aww, come on Ren... come back to bed!"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THEN!"

Ren was wearing only boxers lay on the floor.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

Nora started choking somehow, barely being able to breathe she panicked and flailed at Ren.

Ren immediately knew what was up and ran to give her the heimlich.

"Gotcha!" Nora screamed, as she tangled her naked body around Ren's.

Ren, trying to preserve his friends innocence, passed out.

* * *

**8:30 Pm**

Blake could hear Yang shouting, probably telling Ozpin about how her girlfriend took advantage of her when she was passed out, But the worst thing is Blake could remember nothing.

As Blake crossed the threshold of Ren's door Pyrrha made sure Nora wouldn't take it the wrong way, by immediately asking "what's up"

"Blake is going to stay the night" Ren said adding emphasis to "staying" so that they understood clearly.

"Blake, are you a - Uhm... Are you a faunus?" Jaune said trying not to offend her, she realized she forgot to put her bow on.

Blake fell against Ren like a sack full of bricks, Ren was able to catch her and drop her off on top of his bed. It was only 8:30 pm.

* * *

**Blake's Dream**

Blake saw her Parents. Her fauna Mother and Human Father they were both smiling at her. As Blake ran towards them Yang walked out from behind them with Ruby. Yang looked overjoyed, like she was back to her normal self. But as Blake got closer and closer to her parents she noticed there was something off.

Blake was mere metres away from her parents when she dropped to the floor and cried, There was her, as a child, playing with her mother's ears and tickling them. "Mommy loves you! she does! owubawubawubawuba" Blake's mother said as she played with her.

Blake knew what happened next and no matter what she could not look away.

No matter how hard she tried.

No matter how badly she wanted to.

She was locked in place looking directly at the murderer.

Two Gunshots and her Mother and Father were on the floor. In pain they tried to save Blake.

Useless.

Blake received a Kick into her chest and she was out like a light. She didn't recognise where she was or who she was with, but Blake knew she was safe. Some people say that everyone has a sense of fear, others say people have a sense of kindness, all she knew is that she was happy.

"You're Blake right, you're safe with me. I saved you. Don't worry."

- *this is where Blake knows what happens next and is trying to tell her child self what to do"

"Don't turn around!" Blake screamed at her child self.

"Don't!"

Too late.

Blake turned around to see a city on fire with dead people everywhere.

"My name is Adam You do not have to worry. I will protect you always. your parents were brave people, they did me great things. I'm the commander of the White Fang Blake."

Blake wasn't worrying. She never worried. one look into Adam's eyes and she was fixed. he was Beautiful.

* * *

**A/N I Personally believe that Adam is the Beauty and Blake is the Beast, which is why she tries to hide her heritage and life, where as Adam wears the mask over his eyes. Anyway, this was written over 9 different occasions and many ideas were cut. I'm sorry if it jumps around a lot and lacks a lot of detail. I just cannot deal with going through this again...**

**Anyway, Peace guys. I'll see ya when I see ya. **


End file.
